All these things that I've done
by Lonelyblackbird
Summary: Tom and Jackie are best friends and co workers. They each are with someone else knowing it's the wrong person and they belong together. It's not a bad story guys just the summary is bad but just so you know they don't work at the chapel they work in a building some sort of professional business.


"I just don't understand Jackie why why you would still be with this guy."

"Tom, what do you want me to do!"

"i want you to realize what your doing! You don't know how bad your hurting yourself! I wish I could be there everytime that bastard grabs your face your arms, your legs!" He turns around and paces through the room "but your too blind to see it you still l-

"OH tom don't you know that's not true GEEZ."

"what's. Isnt ? I want you to tell me!" He shouts

"YOU KNOW I DONT LOVE HIM! Is that what you wanted to here Tom HUH? Are you happy."

"Then why are you still with him?!" He grabs her arms

"Tom, I-I." She looks him in the eyes. he sees something, he feels something. She doesn't know how to tell him. That she loves him. That hes the man of her dreams. but she cant eventhough she knows he feels the same way. He has a girl too. A nasty spoiled bitch. But still a girl. His girl. "I dont know how to control this." She whispers into his face. For a moment he almost feels sorry for her as they silently stare into eachothers eyes

"Damn it Jackie your so full of it!" He drops her arms and backs away staring at her with a frown.

" Full of what I told you already how I feel! What more do you want from me!" she yells back at him

"your a hypocrite!" He moves closer to her still screaming

"Me?! Your the one whose still with Kendra and you told me you don't love her! So I'm the hypocrite?"

"you act like you don't feel the same way I do. Do you know how I feel when I see you in his arms, when it see your lips touch, the way he touches your skin you body." he runs his hands around her arms "It hurts to think of the nights you spend with him. You don't know how bad I want that to be me." he drops his hands down to her waist and pulls her closer to him "I want to be that guy that touches you, that makes you feel right, the man you sleep next to EVERY SINGLE night." he sternly whispers to her neck "I want to wake up and see you next to me, I want to be the person that makes you happy, and I have to deal with the pain when you embrace him in FRONT OF ME." He smirks and keeps his face next to her hair. It smells like apples.

she runs her hands up his arms, slowly grasping his strong muscles. she places her soft hands around his neck and slowly turns his face so he's looking down at her. she has watery shiny beautiful eyes. And he takes a breath

"..kiss me." She whispers

he moves down placing his lips to hers. He kisses her lips, her cheek, then her neck. She jumps onto him holding on to his neck and shoulders. He grasp her from her thighs and begins kissing her again. She runs her hands around his back while they make out. And he carries her to the bedroom. They undress each other and drop onto the bed. He finally got to be with her, and she finally gets to be happy with the man she loves

they wake up next to eachother just like they had dreamed and he holds her close to his body and she wraps Her arms around him. It's still dark outside 5:21 a.m

"I love you." she whispers

"I love you." He whispers

they get up and she takes a shower. She doesnt want to wash away his scent, but she has no choice. She has to go meet Richard. He holds her again before she leaves, and they smile to one another. That afternoon they see each other again. Butt his time they're with their couple. They all four work together. Sort Of. They're all "friends". They have lunch together and while Richard and Kendra discuss some business issues, Jackie pretends to be interested and she slowed nodes and turns to look at Tom right across from her, and they smile at one another, and he sips his drink. And they both are thinking the same thing on the inside. This forbidden love they have begun is dangerous but they like it they enjoy the adrenilene , but they know that it will end badly...eventually...someday.

And she turns back around.


End file.
